What else can happen?
by 0charmedones5
Summary: Charmed teen fic the sisters try to deal with being a teenager which is quite hard plus they find out their witches. What else can happen?
1. Teen life

Hey,

I no I have quite a few stories on the go right now but I don't know if I should continue with them so if you think I should please review them and tell me.

Summary: Charmed teen fic the sisters try to deal with being a teenager (which is quite hard) plus they find out their witches. What else can happen? Ill add new characters names and ages here as they come into the story :).

Prue 17

Piper 16

Phoebe 15

Paige 14

Leo 16

Andy 17

* * *

Piper Halliwell sat in her room staring into space it was 7:00 and she had to leave for school in an hour.

I hate school my sisters are all popular but oh no not me but then again they don't have braces, straw like hair or spotty faces they were pretty and could stand up for themselves unlike me, Well guess I should get a move on.

Grabbing her bag Piper walked down the stairs getting ready to face more gloating from her all popular sisters.

"Oh my god I'm so excited for the party tonight" Phoebe rambled "What can I wear?" a look of panic spread across her face and she ran upstairs to sort her clothes for the party out.

Great another party I haven't been invited to.

Piper grabbed her keys shouted bye to her sisters and started her walk to school she had only walked half-way down the street when she saw Prue's car zoom past.

"Hey pipe, hop in" She called

"Really?" Piper questioned her sister wasn't usually this nice "what about Phoebe and Paige?"

"They can walk I'm not going to get detention just because there too slow" Prue replied. Piper jumped in the car. Looking through the mirror she noticed Phoebe and Paige running to catch up for the car, Prue saw them too and laughed.

There's the Prue I know.

Piper scrambled out the car when they got to school waving to Prue and walking to her class. As she walked down the corridors she saw girls snarl her lads trying to trip her up. Unfortunately one succeeded and Piper went flying emptying everything in her bag.

Great

She got up and started gathering her things when she noticed a boy kneeling down as she looked up she saw it was Leo he had only been in the school for a week and he was already quite popular.

"Hey need any help?" he asked.

"Um s...sure" Piper stuttered wondering if this was all a big joke. Surprisingly Leo started picking up her things and helped her up off the floor.

"See ya" he said running to his class.

Piper gazed at him until he was out of site leaning on the lockers, her heart pounced and she felt all light headed.

Can this really be happening?

* * *

It's so hard to be this popular I mean people following you everywhere you never get a moment's peace but o well that's just how it's meant to be

Prue and Andy walked down the corridor hand in hand being followed by nearly the whole year. They were the hottest couple in school everyone loved them. Well…. most people.

"Hey Prue Love your shirt I had it like a year ago" Clarissa smirked stepping out in front of Prue with her gang of three people.

"You better back off "Andy replied a look of anger spreading across his face giving her the evil eyes.

"Yea, and o yea I love your skirt is that big brown spot a stain or is it meant to be there?" Prue asked. With that Clarissa huffed and stormed off clicking hey fingers at her little gang to follow her. Every one laughed being interrupted by the bell for first lesson.

Oh god I'm so bored. Is there really any need to teach algebra anyway? It's not like I'm going to use it in my future career of an actress. That reminds me school play auditions tomorrow I'm so going to get the lead.

"Prue are you even listening? What did I just say?" Mr Jenkins enquired.

"Err... Prue panicked looking at the bored, something about Brazil?" Prue guessed.

"Prue that was geography, listen in future" He warned going back to maths.

"Yeah whatever" Prue replied getting a very stern look from Mr Jenkins in return.

"opps did I say that out loud?" Prue asked

"Yeah Hun you did" Andy laughed

"O sorry" Prue said giving her angel smile.

Five boring lessons after school was finally finished.

"So are you going to that party tonight?" Prue asked

"Yeah Ill see you there want me to pick you up?" he replied

"Sure see you around 8?"

"It's a date" Andy laughed giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting in his car.

Prue waved and jumped into her car.

Maybe I should wait for my sisters they could use a lift home but there not here so o well.

A motorcycle? Phoebe must have a friend over then again Paige might let's find out.

Prue ran in the house to hear the new gossip.

* * *

Hey hope ya liked it, please review because I don't know weather to continue but if I do I promise you will see a lot more of Phoebe and Paige luv yas xxxxxx 


	2. Getting dates

Summary: Charmed teen fic the sisters try to deal with being a teenager (which is quite hard) plus they find out their witches. What else can happen? Ill add new characters names and ages here as they come into the story :).

Prue 17, Piper 16, Phoebe 15, Paige 14, Leo 16, Andy 17, Kyle 15, Jake 16.

* * *

"What about this?" Phoebe posed in front of the mirror talking to herself "no don't like it" she decided throwing the clothes on the floor which already couldn't be seen with all of her other clothes.

I'm never going to find anything to wear tonight Prue and Paige already have their outfits sorted and I don't think Pipers going. It's not fair why can't I just pick something?

"Oh my god what happened? It looks like a bomb went off in here" shouted Prue walking into the messy room.

"Help" Phoebe pleaded. Prue laughed and started going through the clothes on the floor.

"It doesn't have to be all glamorous just make it simple" Prue explained picking out a cute pink top and a black mini-skirt.

"Thanks Prue you're a star" Phoebe said kissing her on the cheek.

"No problem" she shouted leaving the room to find who the motor cycle in the driveway belonged to.

"Don't go in Paige's room were under strict orders she's got her friend over from school" Phoebe warned.

Yay finally I've got my outfit sorted and its only 5:00, three hours till Cole picks me up for the party. I wonder whose party it is anyway I just found an invitation in my locker like most people in our year. I'm so excited I havnt been to a good party in ages. That's probably because I got grounded for 3 weeks for the last party I went to but that's a different story all together.

"Get out!" came a scream from Paige's room a door slam soon followed.

Well can't say I didn't warn her.

* * *

I hate having so many sisters I get no peace; they just walk right into my room no knock either.

Her and Kyle were doing there History project which was nowhere near finished and had to be in for Wednesday it was Monday. They were just gazing into each others eyes as Prue barged in.

"Calm down jeez" Prue called from behind the door which had been slammed in her face.

"well I guess I should go now" Kyle said awkwardly picking up his half of the project and getting up to open the door "bye" he turned round and gave Paige a tight hug and a light kiss on the lips.

Paige stood at her bedroom door watching as he jogged down the stairs and out of the door. She heard his motor cycle start off.

Snap out of it Paige he's your best friend you cant like your best friend in that way… can you? Anyway he's going out with my other friend Emma there such a cute couple. And then there's me, I havnt even got a date for the dance I'm just going to be sitting there bored. Well I could ask Piper to go and keep me company I don't think she has a date.

Paige was just about to go to her sister's room when she heard a bang as if a stone hitting something. She looked out of the window and to her surprise saw Kyle's mate Jake. She opened the window.

"What?" she asked

"Hey Paige, um... w…would you go to the dance with me?" Jake stammered

"Sure Jake, pick me up at 8:00?" she replied. A smile broke out on his face.

"Yea see you then" he waved getting into his car.

Not as cute as Kyle but he's nice and he's older.

* * *

Piper lay on her bed bored; there was nothing else to do except homework which she did have to get a move on with. Opening her bag to get it out she noticed something she had never seen before, it was a glittery envelop with Piper on the front in neat handwriting. She opened it and a wide smile of excitement showed up on her face. The letter said:

_Dear Piper,_

_Please come to my party tonight I want you to be there._

_I've noticed you for ages but never really talked to you and I think you're really pretty. So ill pick you up at 8:00 I hope you come on this short notice._

_Love Leo _

_Xxx_

Omg omg omg I can't believe it. He likes me, me! What am I going to wear? Oh no now I'm starting to sound like Phoebe!

"What are you doing?" Paige asked looking very confused; Piper had been running round in circles and dancing.

"Erm…. nothing" Piper replied her cheeks going red looking through her wardrobe.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" she asked certain the answer would be no because piper never goes to parties.

"Yea" Piper replied grinning like mad

"Really? Have you got a date?" Paige exclaimed

"Yea" Piper grinned

"Omg who?" Paige screamed

"Leo Wyatt!" she screamed

"Omg lucky! He's fit!" Paige laughed "what are you going to wear?"

"Erm... I was thinking maybe this" she replied holding up a pair of jeans and a pink halter neck. She looked at the clock 7:00 she only had an hour, Paige was dressed and looking fab in her blue low-cut top and mini-skirt.

"Want me to do your make-up and hair?" Paige asked. The answer was ok so Paige starting to straighten her hair, when she was done Piper looked the best she had ever looked before.

"Thanks Paige you're the greatest!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well what are sisters for? Wait one more thing" Paige said rooting in Pipers wardrobe and getting out a pink sparkly belt. They both went downstairs to meet up with their sisters.

"Wow Piper you look great!" Phoebe said

"Ahem" Paige coughed

"And you Paige" Phoebe laughed. The doorbell rang Prue ran for it wearing a short black dress with her hair curled. She opened it to see Leos smiling face.

"Is Piper there?" he asked. Piper ran to the door smiling.

"Hey Leo"

"Hey Pipe shall we go?" he smiled putting his arm around Piper hearing woo-woo noises from Phoebe. Piper waved and mouthed to Phoebe to shush.

* * *

Hey a big big thanks to Heather1021 4 reviewing hope you like this chapter :)

Sorry if I rambled on a bit lol. Please please review and tell me if I should carry on with this. You see I wait until I get at least one review until I update to see if u like it.


	3. The party

Summary: Charmed teen fic the sisters try to deal with being a teenager (which is quite hard) plus they find out their witches. What else can happen? Ill add new characters names and ages here as they come into the story :).

Prue 17, Piper 16, Phoebe 15, Paige 14, Leo 16, Andy 17, Kyle 15, Jake 16, Cole15,Clarissa 17.

* * *

Paige sat weeping on the stairs, all of her sister's and their cute dates had left half n hour ago. Turning to go upstairs she heard a horn honk she ran downstairs opening the door. She put on a fake smile as she saw Jake in his old banger car.

"Hey Jake" Paige said getting into the car; Jake just started the car ignoring her completely. They were nearly there and Jake still hadn't said anything, she looked into his eyes they were bloodshot red. Realising he was drunk she asked him to stop the car; she could see the party from were she was so it was only a short walk.

"STOP THE CAR YOU IDIOT" Paige screamed into his ear.

"Omg calm down" he's slurred pulling the car to a screeching halt. Paige was about to get out of the car when Jake grabbed her arm.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" he asked.

"Here you go" Paige said calmly leaning forward and slapping him in the face.

"Kiss that" she shouted and ran into the party to find her sisters.

"Whoa where's the fire?" a voice said grabbing her arm.

"Get off me you freak" Paige screamed turning around to slap him "Kyle?" Paige asked.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" He asked Paige told him the whole story he nodded.

"So where's Emma?" Paige asked

"Erm… I kind of broke up with her" he explained "there's someone else"

"What? Who?" Paige questioned

"You" He kissed her and it was the best feeling she'd ever had, She returned the kiss and dragged him to the dance floor were she saw all of her sisters getting their groove's on. She glanced at Emma hoping there were no hard feelings she gave her a thumbs up while dancing with a very cute guy.

* * *

Prue was having the time of her life out on the dance floor with Andy; she loved him so much and trusted him completely.

"I'm just going to get a drink ok? Want one?" Andy asked.

"Sure ill stay here" She replied shouting over the loud music. Prue danced alone watching Andy until some weird boy form Pipers year came up and grabbed her around the waist and started dancing.

"Get off! Who are you anyway?" She screamed

"Jake, I love you" he shouted. Andy came back tapping Jake on the back.

"Wait in line" Jake shouted, dropping the drinks Andy turned Jake around and punched him right in the face.

"Thanks hunnie" Prue smiled. Jake staggered away getting pushed by random people until he went upstairs blood pouring from his nose. Andy went to get some other drinks this time Prue tagged along this time

"Hey Andy babe want to go dance?" Clarissa asked her eyes fluttering and smirking at Prue.

"Why would I dance with you when I can dance with Prue?" Andy asked. Prue giggled hugging Andy. Clarissa stormed off angrily to find someone who she could dance with.

* * *

Piper was overwhelmed all the attention was on her and Leo mostly because it was Leo's party. Some girls had even came up to her and told her they were a nice couple but then some other meaner girls had whispered in her ear you don't deserve him.

"I'm really glad you came Piper" Leo said walking her to the dance floor.

"I'm glad you asked me, I wasn't going to come" Piper explained, she couldn't believe that se was here with him.

"Why?" he questioned

"Well I'm not really that popular and I wasn't invited" Piper blurted out.

"That's all going to change now Leo smiled grabbing her and dancing.

They were interrupted by a horrific scream that she recognised as Phoebe's and loads of cries. Grabbing Piper's hand Leo pulled her upstairs were the scream was coming from. Piper screamed and held onto Leo couple of girls had fainted and lay unconscious on the bathroom floor. Lying in the blood-soaked bath was Jake his eyes locked open, blood pouring from the hundreds of gashes in his body.

"I'm going to be sick! Piper screamed running downstairs grabbing Paige who was by the door on the way.

"Wait, Piper!" Leo called but she was already out of the front door.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) if your reading and not reviewing can you please review and tell me what you think even if you dont like it. I'm sorry there was no Phoebe in this chapter but there will be loads of her in the next. Plz plz review luv yas xxxxx

Thanks to:

Heather1021- my lil reviewer thanks so much

Alyssa Warren- thanks hun

Paige Halliwell-Mathews- LOL I love cute things! But this chap isn't very cute its just eww

I love reviews I get ded excited lol!


	4. A secret comes out

Summary: Charmed teen fic the sisters try to deal with being a teenager (which is quite hard) plus they find out their witches. What else can happen? Ill add new characters names and ages here as they come into the story :).

Prue 17, Piper 16, Phoebe 15, Paige 14, Leo 16, Andy 17, Kyle 15, Jake 16, Clarissa 17.

* * *

The next morning breakfast was very quiet no one wanted to talk about what they had seen at the party. The doorbell rang breaking the eerie silence.

"I'll get it" Prue mumbled over a mouth full of coco pops getting up to answer the door.

"Come in" Prue said the inspector walked in to the kitchen.

"Good morning my name is Darryl; I believe you four were at the party last night" receiving nods from all four sisters he carried on " did any of you have contact with Jake that night?" Paige and Prue nodded and told their stories.

"Okay, does anyone know who actually found the body?" he asked.

"I did" Phoebe replied.

"Can you tell me the whole story?"

"Sure, well me and Cole were dancing having a great time, then I really needed the bathroom so we went upstairs and saw h…him then we ran out phoned the police and went home" Phoebe explained.

"Cole was with you the whole time? Even before the murder?" he questioned.

"Um… yes" she answered

"Ok thanks" he replied showing himself out.

* * *

Phoebe didn't know what to do she couldnt believe she had lied about Cole being with her the whole time but if she said that he would have put him down as a suspect and he would do anything like that. Sshe nibbled at her finger nails until she heard a bang coming from upstairs. It didn't look like any of her sisters had heard it, she followed it and it strangely lead her to the attic. None of the sisters had ever been in the attic they couldn't get the door open for some reason but it was weird because when grams died she was on her way back from the attic. When Phoebe got to the top of the stairs the door magically opened revealing a dusty old room filed with furniture and random objects She seemed drawn to an old chest which lay in the corner when she opened it she found a book, it had a strange symbol on the front and said The Book Of Shadows opening it she read an inscription.

_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power Bring your powers to we sisters three We want the power, give us the power._

After the last word the room started shaking and a blue light shined throughout the room after a few second everything went quiet.

"Hey how did you get the door open?" came Pipers voice all the sisters came into the attic while Phoebe told the story.

"Wow I'm a witch" Paige smiled.

"O I'm sorry Paige hunnie it said sisters three and I'm assuming it's the three oldest" Phoebe told her.

"I always get left out" Paige put on a mock sad face "o well I'm going out see you freaks later" she laughed running downstairs.

* * *

Paige was just about to open the front door when she had this eerie feeling that she was being watched. As she turned around she noticed a man in the middle of the room dressed in all black with a bow and arrow.

"Who are you supposed to be? Batman?" Paige laughed.

"I'm your worst nightmare" He replied smirking and firing the bow at Paige. Paige felt weird and blue lights surrounded her she disappeared and reappeared again.

"Wow, is that all you've got?" She asked kicking him in the face as he charged into her, with that he disappeared.

"Hey you forgot your arrow!" Paige shouted pointing at the arrow in the wall as she said arrow it magically appeared in her hands surrounded by more blue lights.

"Cool" Paige smiled.

* * *

I know short chapter sorry I'm having a bit of writers block:S

But thanks so much for all my reviews! I was so happy.

AsherSmasher: thanks :) lol

OTHCharmedHPFreak: thanks do you know were I could get one?

Paige Halliwell-Mathews- no one knows it's a mystery :)

ColePhoebe4eva: ano :( I luv Cole and Phoebe 2 :D

Heather1021: yay another review thanks

Alyssa Warren: maybe …. Lol

: D: D is dead happy lol hopefully my writers block will go so I can write my next chapter fast and it won't be as short.


End file.
